<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the one where I say stuff by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887271">the one where I say stuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Drank Coffee And Now I Have No IQ Points Left, What Have I Done, YOU MAY LOSE YOUR INTELLIGENCE, You Have Been Warned, stupid, very cursed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A random stream of consciousness.  For swil, because I think this is probably very relatable for literally anyone who has ever written anything besides maybe Tolkien.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor &amp; Sauron | Mairon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the one where I say stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/swilmarillion/gifts">swilmarillion</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’s THAT?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WHAT’S that?”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“nO.”  The inflexions began to intensify and since Mick is an idiot and had decided that no the Maiar and Valar didn’t talk before Elves, no siree they SANG thanks for asking, they weren’t actually talking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If you understood any of that, to be brief, they’re singing, not talking, and Melkor is a soprano.  JUST KIDDING no his voice is so deep he’s--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Um.  I have no idea what to call it so he is probably going to be called a… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*Drumroll* </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MORONE IDIOTICO CON UNA VOCE PROFONDA!  What does that mean? Well, kiddies, it means: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IDIOTIC MORON WITH A DEEP VOICE!  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, this is what happens when Mick drinks caffeine.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>